YouTube Imagines&Oneshots
by blondie600
Summary: A collection of Oneshots and Imagines about different Youtubers! Im open to writing about whoever you want whether its a ship or you and a Youtuber! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Phan**

"Don't move until I get back okay" Dan instructed, pulling the gun up of the floor and looking at me sternly "Promise me Phil"

"I swear I won't leave the room" I whisper, gazing up at him. He nods, satisfied I won't move then leans down and kisses my forehead making me blush

"I'll see you soon" He says determinedly before turning and walking outside. The world has been taken over by this creepy alien race type thing and people are trying their hardest to fight them of. When the aliens catch people they inject them with some sort of liquid that turns humans into one of them. According to some people over half the human population is now one of them, more and more being taken each day. Dan and I have been fighting them ever since they first invaded but I broke my arm whilst restyling one of them a few days ago so now have to stay in the flat until I'm fit to go out again.

I'm worried about Dan though. Well the fact that Im madly in love with him isn't helping much but to be honest he's slightly crazy when we go out and fight but I manage to keep him under control… just. Anyway he's with PJ and Chris he'll be fine. That what I tell myself for six hours. And then I hear the door burst open and feet running towards me. Before I can react Dan is swooping me up of the sofa and crashing his lips onto mine. I react instantly, kissing him feverishly but then I feel something wet dripping on my cheeks and I pull away and gasp when I see he's crying.

"What's wrong love?" I ask, resting my forehead on his

"They… they got Charlie" He groans and I feel my eyes being too well up. We sit together in silence for a while, remembering our friend but then I turn to Dan confused

"So why did you kiss me then?" I ask "I mean not like it was horrible or anything, quite the opposite actually but…" I trail of, my blue eyes meeting his brown ones

"Because I don't want to waste another second not being with you if it's possible for you to be taken at any moment" Dan breathes, wrapping his arms round my waist and pulling me onto his lap so my legs are wrapped around his waist.

"Good" I mumble "Because I feel the exact same way"

* * *

**Sooooooo I decided to do some Youtuber Oneshots/imagines! :P I'll do any couple that I know about and also some of you and your favorite Youtber if anyone wants! So if you comment either the couple you want me to do one of or your name, interests and person you would like to be written with then I will do as many as possible as long as I know who they are! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kickthestickz**

"Who's he?" I ask my friend Phil as we stand in the corner of the room at one of Alex Day's infamous YouTube parties. It's my first since joining YouTube and Phil persuaded me to come along and I've met some really cool people like Charlie and Carrie and Dan. However my attention is currently captured by a tall guy with brown hair swept to one side and amazing smile. He's dressed in a black and white stripy t-shirt and skinny jeans. Casual but bloody gorgeous.

"Oh that's Chris, well Crabstickz as he's known on YouTube" Phil grins "Whyyyy?" He adds slyly winking at me

"I was just curious Phil jez" I sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

An hour and several more beers later Im stood talking to Dean Dobbs when the guy from earlier, Chris walks over to us. He greets Dean warmly and they chat for a minute before Dean disappears and Chris turns to me. Our eyes meet and I get a good look at his eyes for the first time, drowning in the amazing mixture of brown and green.

"Hey I'm Chris you must be new here" He grins, sticking out a hand

"Um… yeah Im… Im PJ" I stammer, shaking his hand. Damnit PJ stuttering, really?

"So what do you do?" Chris asks and as I tell him I begin to feel more comfortable around him and take note of his every little detail. The way he brushes his hair our his eyes, the way he fiddles with his hands, the way his eyes light up when we find our we have something in common I could go on and I know I've only just met him but Im seriously falling for this guy.

We spend most of the rest of the night together, talking and drinking and by about midnight he's basically sat on top of me as we laugh hysterically about something or another. I don't realise how close his face is to mine and I intake a breath sharply as he gazes at me and we both sub consciously lean in to close the small gap between our lips. We kiss gently and his lips taste like alcohol and crisps I realise as I wrap my arms around his waist, kissing him harder as his hand trail round my neck and into my hair. He nips at my bottom lip making me gasp, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth, moaning softly as he does so which only encourages him. I could have sat there all night but then I hear a familiar voice speak just next to us

"I told you" Phil chuckles, him and Dan stood over us smiling

"Fuck of" I chuckle, throwing a pillow at them as Chris blushes and they walk away and I turn back to my new favourite person in the world.

* * *

**Remember to comment the couple you want an oneshot about or who you'd like an imagine of yourself and a youtuber written about :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Smosh

"IAN IAN WAKE UP" I roll over and groan, pulling the pillow over my head to cut out the shouting "IAN FOR GOD SAKE WAKE UP"

"Go. Away." I growl, opening one eye to see Antony leaning over me, his face extremely close to mine "What time is it any…. ANTONY WHAT THE FUCK" I yell, seeing that its three in the morning

"What?" He asks innocently, staring at me with his big brown eyes

"Its 3am!"

"I need to talk to you" He says, pushing me over and sitting down on the bed

"About what?" I yawn, sitting up and looking at him intently. I'm hoping he wants to talk about us. Okay well I wouldn't call an 'us' but the incident that happened the other day. We we're sat together on the sofa watching TV and Antony looked over at me weirdly and then bam he leaned over and kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't have time to kiss back before he pulled away, went bright red and ran from the room. We acted like nothing happened after that but our relationship hasn't been the same since. Mostly because I'm in love with him and I don't have the balls to say it and I think he feels the same.

"Well the… the kiss… I" he stammers, blushing cutely

"I… Antony I…" I mumble as we make eye contact and I feel him move closer to me

"I'minlovewithyou" He says really fast, breaking the eye contact and gazing down at his hands. I feel a huge grin spread onto my face and lift up his chin gently

"I love you to" I reply, leaning down and kissing him gently. I feel him smile as our lips move against each other and as we fall back on the bed I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life.

* * *

**Im sorry that this wasn't so good but I don't know much about Smosh so dont really know their personalities! Remember to comment the Ship you'd like me to write about or your name and a youtubers for an imagine! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jean Hubbs

I hum to myself quietly as I stir the curry Im cooking for tea, my mind wondering to Dean as I do so. Dean my amazing, adorable, funny boyfriend.

"Jaaaaack" The guy in question says quietly from the next room

"Deeeeean" I smile, popping my head round the door

"I've… I've superglued my hands together" He says, his eyes sparkling as he holds his hands, palms together in front of him

"Good one love" I chuckle, moving back into the kitchen

"No no Jack in genuinely being serious" Dean insists, following me into the kitchen

"Of course you are" I sigh, turning back to the curry

"Jaaaaack seriously" Dean whines, banging his head on my back

"Okay let me see" I turn around and sigh, taking his hands in mine and trying to pull them apart. I frown and try again then feel my face break into a smile "You weren't joking were you"

"I told you" He grins through his fringe "I can even adjust my fringe"

"Here" I smile, pushing his soft, thick hair out of his eyes and looking back down at his hands "What am I going to do with you eh?" I chuckle, kissing his glued up fingers

"Drive me to the hospital" He grins, flapping his hands around

"Hold up let me get a picture, I need to tweet this" I grab my phone and take a picture of Dean grinning with his hands in front of his chest. I tweet it quickly and push my phone in my pocket

"C'mon mini man let's get you un glued" I chuckle

"Im not that small" He grumbles as we head towards the front door

"Well if you weren't so small I wouldn't have to bend down to do this would I" I smirk, leaning down and kissing him gently

"Aaaah I don't like this" He cries, waving his hands about "I can't touch you"

"Good" I laugh, hugging him to me "Now come on" I lead him out the door as he mumbles on about never touching glue again and laugh loudly as he attempts to open the car door, failing miserably as he does so.

* * *

**That was inspired by this videooo watch?v=-LD6CoOx6rU its so funny :') Comment the ship or your name and a youtuber for me to write for youuuu! I can attempt smut if you want but it might not be the best but if you want it I can try :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cherimon**

"Urgh Carrie I don't want to go" I moan as Carrie drags me towards a small café

"Oh for goodness sake stop being a baby" She grumbles "You'll love him I promise, no go in there and get yourself a man" she adds, pushing me roughly through the door. I sigh heavily and walk to order a drink. I've been single for about a year now after my last relationship ended badly and Carrie has been constantly bugging me to meet someone so after a lot of persuasion, I finally let her set me up and apparently he's the 'guy of my dreams' I grab my coffee and stare round for a guy with light brown hair and a purple t-shirt. And then I see him. Sitting in a booth in the corner of the café playing with his phone. He's good looking alright big blue eyes, hair swished into a fringe, a mole on his cheek and I take a deep breath, fix my hair and then walk over to him.

"Urr Charlie?" I say tentatively as I approach and he sits up, gazing at me

"Um yeah hi" He grins, smiling widley and gesturing for me to sit down

"So are you friends with Carrie or did she just force you to come?" I chuckle, slurping my coffee

"She's a friend of a friend" he grins "So what do you do as a job?"

"Well I sing" I blush, looking down at the table

"Aw awesome would I of heard any of your stuff?" Charlie asks, looking at with interest. I can literally feel his eyes taking in every little detail of me as I drink some more coffee

"Well I don't have like a record deal or anything but one of my songs got to number four in the charts a few years ago, I mostly post my stuff on Youtube" I answer

"What song?"

"Forever Yours"

"SERIOUSLY?" He gasps "That's you! Oh wow I love that song!"

"Really?" I say in utter shock. He seems way to cool to listen to my music

"Yeah its really good! So you sang Good Morning Sunshine as well?" He queries and that was it, we hit it of amazingly. We have so much in common and he want to work in film like I'd like to as well as doing my music and we sit chatting for hours until the shops about to close and we walk out into the crisp October air.

"I'd really like to see you again Alex" He grins shyly as we stand where we're about to part

"I'd like that" I grin, stepping closer to him

"How about tomorrow? Same time same place?"

"Awesome" I say, gazing into his blue eyes and next thing I know I feel lips pushing gently against mine

"I'll see you then, then" He blushes, pulling back and smiling "Bye Alex"

"Bye Charlie"

* * *

**Hope you liiiiiiked it! Comment the ship or your name and a youtuber and I will do them as best as I can! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phan/Jean Hobbs**

"Dean c'mon get up we have to go to Dan and Phil's in a bit" Jack murmurs, poking me in the side

"No" I grumble, snuggling into his warmth "You're too cosy"

"Urgh you're so adorable" Jack sighs, hugging me gently for a while before shoving me out of the bed

"JACK!" I yell, shooting up and glaring at him whilst he laughs

"Aww babe, now get dressed" he insists, chucking some clothes at me. I pull them on then wonder into the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff. I glance at my hair and groan. It looks awful so I all back into my room and grab a beanie, pulling it on before heading into the kitchen

"Here" Jack says, passing me some toast

"Bitches love toast" I chuckle

"That's why I made you some" He laughs as I glare at him "Now hurry up we need to go!" I finish quickly and follow him to the door "Now be good" He chuckles, kissing me softly

"Whatever" I mumble into his lips before pushing him out the door.

When we arrive at the flat we're surprised to find that the door is unlocked so we head on inside, walking into the living room then gasping at what's happening before us. Dan is on top of Phil on the sofa, hands on his neck whilst Phil's arms are around Dan's neck as they sit on the sofa, kissing passionately. I look up at Jack in shock but to my surprise he's just shaking his head in mild amusement and then coughs loudly making the two men spring apart and look up at us, blushes slowly covering their cheeks.

"Oh um hey" Dan coughs, removing himself from Phil's lap "How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked" Jack says simply

"PHIL!" Dan moans, looking across at his friend/boyfriend/lover or whatever

"So are you two a thing or…?" I ask as we join them on the sofa

"Uhuh" Phil grins, locking his hand with Dan's "I think you two coming out gave us the confidence to confess how we felt" That made me feel weirdly proud to be honest. We'd brought together a couple who I'd never dreamed would exists though I could tell by the look on Jacks face that he had known for a while

"Well Im glad you finally realised" he chuckles, grinning at them "Now we have a video to film!"

"I don't know if Elliot will be able to cope with all the gay" Dan chuckles as we stand up and laugh and everything carries on like it always has.

* * *

**THIS WAS SUCH AN AWESOME IDEA! seriously! :D Anyway comment a ship or your name and a youtuber and I will get them done as soon as! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVE TO WARN YOU THIS IS SMUT K BYE**

* * *

**Kickthestickz**

"Im just going to the shop babe" PJ smiles, bending down to kiss my head before walking out the door. I sigh inwardly, missing him already and finish up my game before wondering towards the kitchen. I wonder whether I should make PJ some CRACK. The noise makes me spring about three foot in the air in shock and when I recover I look down and let out a slight shriek. I just stepped on PJ's ukulele. There's a foot shaped hole in the middle of it. Crap.

Half and hour later I hear PJ come back in, yelling something to me but I ignore it, waiting for him to enter our bedroom

"Chris what are you…" H begins but stops when he sees me lead on the bed, his broken ukulele covering little Chris, the rest of my clothes strewn on the floor

"I broke your ukluele Peej" I say innocently, putting on puppy dog eyes as I look up at him

"You… I…" He stammers, gazing at me intently before slowly pulling of his coat and then the rest of his clothes so he's just stood in his boxers as he slowly crawls up the bed and kisses me, shoving his broken ukulele onto the floor as he catches my lips in his, running his hands up my thighs

"Don't you care about your ukulele?" I ask, flipping us so Im on top of him

"Not right now no" He groans as I suck at his sweet spot

"You sure?" I whisper, not breaking eye contact as I slide down him

"Definitely aaah" He moans as I take him inside my mouth, sucking gently making him arch his back. I continue, swirling my tongue around him before pulling back and climbing back up him and kissing him passionately

"Why the fuck did you stop? You broke my baby" He growls breathlessly as I reach for the bedside table and open a draw

"Cus I wanted to give you this" I purr, sliding back down him and slowly entering a finger inside him making him hiss, I let him adjust then add another slowly scissoring so that he moans loudly

"Ah fuck Chris" He sighs as I pull out and pull on a condom, lubing myself up, never breaking eye contact  
"Fuck yes" He moans as I gently slide myself into him, I watch him as small tears appear in his eyes, waiting until he's comfortable, looking at him

"Move you shit" He growls so I do slowly at first, moaning loudly

"Fucking hell your tight Peej" I groan as I begins to move faster, pounding into him making him shout my name as I hit his prostate again and again, pumping his cock as I go moaning in sync with him

"Chris I'm going to I aah" He warns me

"Wait for me baby" I reply, moving even faster, feeling him tense under my hands before we both release shouting each other's names in pure ecstasy and my hands are filled with hot white liquid. I pull out of him and fall onto his chest, kissing him

"So I'm forgiven?" I ask running a hand through his sweaty hair

"Marginally" He replies, his eyes shut

"Whaaaaat? C'mon Peej"

"Buy me a new one then you can consider yourself forgiven" He chuckles "I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

**Idk bout this... hmmmm Anyways hope you liiiked it remeber to comment a ship or your name and a youtuber! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AmazingPhil for Addison**

I sneeze loudly as I enter my work, chucking my bag out the back and blowing my nose before heading out front to serve the early morning customers

"You feeling alright?" My friend Alice asks as she whirls past me carrying some coffee

"No but I'll be fine" I mumble, ringing in an order. I work at a pretty small coffee shop which is only really busy during the early mornings, lunch and evenings so during the in-between hours Alice and I end up causing havoc around the shop. But today Im pretty sure I have a cold coming on so I just lounge on one of the sofa's after the morning rush, sneezing

"Addison go home" My boss sighs and I jump up, thanking him and head to get my stuff

"Lucky" Alice sighs, as I say goodbye and head out the shop. I begin walking home, my head pounding and slump down at the bus stop, sneezing loudly. An extremely attractive guy comes and sits a few seats away from me, chatting to someone on his phone and I gaze at him, taking in every ounce of him appearance. Black hair with a floppy side fringe, huge crystal blue eyes and deathly pale skin, his skinny figure wrapped in a big hoody. He gets on the same bus as me, I can almost feel him behind me as I get a ticket home and fall down in a seat, resting my hot head on the cool of the window, watching as the scenery flies past before pulling myself away from the window, making my head spin. Not a good idea, I decided as I black out.

I wake up on my sofa and groan as I roll over and see a mug of steaming tea begin held out to me, taking it then looking up to see the guy from the bus stop gazing down at me. I should be scared I mean what if he's like a criminal or something but he seems so innocent in his Chewbacca t-shirt, odd socks covering his feet and I simply raise an eyebrow at him as my eyes meet his startling blue ones

"Im sorry you blacked out on the bus and I was getting off at the same stop as you and my new flat is just upstairs and I knew which one yours was cus it says it on the key and yeah…. Im Phil" he rambles, making him around 100 times more adorable as he blushes

"It's fine" I croak, damn sore throat "Thanks for the tea" I add, pulling up my feet so he can sit down. We spend the next three hours talking and my god is he interesting and we have so much in common. He lives on the floor below with his best friend Dan and they make YouTube videos together and have a radio show. That's when I remember Alice going on about 'Dan and Phil' and that their her laptop background and everything but I don't tell him this though I do say that I've listened to his radio show a couple times which is true and makes him smile. We end up ordering pizza and our talk begins to get a bit deeper. He tells me how he broke up with his girlfriend a few months ago because she cheated on him

"So it's kind of made me shy about talking to girls especially asking them whether they'd like to go for coffee sometime" He says, looking straight at me. Im puzzled for a bit but then realise it's his clever way of asking me, the sick girl who most likely looks like death out and Im shocked and it take me a moment to come up with a reply

"Well you should definitely ask said girl our because Im sure she would say yes" I reply, not breaking eye contact and this makes a smile break out on his face

"Would you like to go for coffee with me some time Addison?" He asks cheekily

"Indeed I would Phil" I reply, grinning as he leans over and kisses me.

* * *

**I really really hope you liked this Addison! and Alice who requested it for you! I was kinda nervous writing it because I've never really written one for anyone before so I hope it was okay! Please comment a ship or your name and a youtuber and I will write them asap! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Jean Hobbs

"I'M HOOOME" Jack yells as the front door slams shut but I don't even bother moving from my position on the sofa, curled under a duvet watching Spiderman "Dean?" He asks

"Hmm" I mumble as he stands in front of me and my eye widen when I notice he's dressed in a Spiderman costume and is grinning down at me cheekily "What the?"

"I was filming Chris' quiz show! You know the one for Geek Week" He chuckles, sitting down next to me and stealing some of the duvet

"Yeah but why are you Spiderman?!" I ask, snuggling into his side

"Cus he's my fave like omg" Jack replies in a girly voice, putting his arm around my shoulders

"Oh wow are turning into a girl on me?" I chuckle

"EXCUSE YOU" Jack yells in the same voice "I'll have you know he gives me a lot of feels and stuff" he adds whilst I laugh, a grin spreading over his face

"Well you can wear it all you want because you look super hot" I say flirtily

"Well I'm pretty sure Dan and Tom we're checking out my bum when I was stood up" Jack chuckles "But if you like it so much then I think I'll keep it on" He adds leaning down and kissing me gently.

"You don't really have abs like that though do you" I chuckle as he stands up

"Im sorry what?" He growls, raising and eyebrow "That's it the suit's coming off"

"NOOOOOO" I yell chasing after him and pouncing on his back as he tries to detangle himself from the outfit

"Ooof Dean" He groans as I wrap my legs around his waist

"You love me really" I whisper in his ear as we enter our room

"Naah" He chuckles, pushing me of him and onto the bed then lying down next to me

"Well in the suit or not you'll always be my hero" I murmur making him blush and pull me into a hug

"I love you Dean"

"Love you too Spiderman"

* * *

**I'm having a lot of Jean Hobbs feels atm so there you go Jess! Plus Jack looking amazing in his Spiderman costume :L Firehawk2400 Im really sorry hunni but I don't really know who Jenna Marbles is! :( lillyofyoutubeobsessions I will do this asap and ElzyPhangirl Thats so sweet thank you! :) Comment a ship or your name and a youtuber and I will get down to it! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Phan**

"Peej have you seen Phil?" I yell as I reach him and Chris through the crowds of people at Alex's party

"Urr" PJ mumbles, hiding behind Chris slightly who just looks confused

"I have but it seems like you don't want my opinion" Chris says sarcastically

"Chriiiiiis" I moan "Where did he go?"

"I saw him going that way with Charlie as in CharlieSkies" Chris says

"CHRIS!" PJ yells

"What?" He replies confused

"Nothing nothing it's just I don't think you should follow them" PJ mumbles

"Why?" I say, itching to go find them

"I…." PJ begins but stops as he gasps at something in the distance and we turn to see Charlie and Phil kissing passionately, Phil pushed up against the wall by the younger boy. I stare at them as they pull away and see Phil look around and spot me, his mouth falling open in horror as he begins to walk towards me but I run, pushing through people and heading into the garden, PJ and Chris shouting after me.

"Dan?!" I hear Phil calling and see him appear round the corner where I'm hiding

"Fuck off" I spit as he crouches down next to me

"No listen to me Dan, he said he just wanted to talk and I thought fine, I'll trust him but he just pushed me against the wall and kissed me! I swear I didn't kiss back or anything!" Phil explains

"Why didn't you push him off you then?" I spit

"Because I was in so much shock that he kissed me, I didn't have time to respond and when he was kissing me all I could think of was you and that I felt fucking awful!"

"PHILLIP LESTER DID YOU JUST SWEAR?!" I screech, looking up at him in shock

"Yes I did and I hope it shows that I am truly sorry and I will never, EVER do that to you again" He whispers, his face inches from mine

"Good" I reply as I stretch up and kiss him.

* * *

**there you go lillyofyoutubeobsessions how was that?! :L Moonfruit Infusion I have just begun the kickthefire one so that should be up soon and I will deffo do Carrie and Jack for you but I dont know who Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa are I'm afraid sorry! ElzyPhangirl Thank you hun! :) comment a ship or your name and a youtuber and I will do them asap! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**KicktheFire**

"Im so hot" Dan moans as we walk through the woods, the sunlight filtering through the trees and making him look utterly gorgeous. I know it's wrong, he only just broke up with his girlfriend but I've had a crush on him since we met and now it feels like he's finally in my grasp

"Why the fuck did you wear skinny jeans?" I reply

"It didn't look hot this morning" he whines as we reach the pond and he kicks off his shoes, dipping his massive feet in the water and you know what they say about people with big feet NO stop it PJ. I kick off my Vans and sit down next to him, sliding my feet into the shallow waters, leaning back to catch the sun on my face.

"I'm glad we broke up" Dan suddenly announces and I sigh inwardly. The past few days have made me think of a video my friend Tim made a while back about relationships saying how he couldn't understand how they can spend weeks even months crying over on person and I was feeling that right now. All the relationships I've had have ended well and Im still in touch with many of them at the moment so I don't completely understand what he's going through right now.

"I mean yeah it was a good relationship but I wasn't really feeling it because I like someone else" He adds and I freeze. What, he likes someone else?! No it wouldn't be me I mean he's straight I'm sure

"Peej?" He says, splashing me with some water, shocking me out of my daydream

"You did NOT just get my Zelda t-shirt wet Howell" I growl, jumping up and splashing him back making him screech and join me. We have a full scale water fight getting absolutely soaked in the process and I'm stood looking for Dan when I hear the water move quietly behind me and I spin round to see Dan inches from me. He stares down at me, locking eye contact and I can feel my heart racing as he brushes some hair from my eyes.

"You know I said I liked someone else" he breathes and I nod gently getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. I wait for him to continue but he doesn't seem to be able to say anything else and before I know what's happening his lips are on mine. I'm frozen in shock for a moment, not being able to process the fact that the thing I've been dreaming about is finally happening and once that's gone through my head I'm kissing back, sliding my arms around his neck and the water ripples around us and the sun shines brighter than ever.

* * *

**Comment a ship or your name and a Youtuber :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Carrie and Jack**

"Bye" I call, waving to Dean as he walks down the drive, shutting the door and wondering into the kitchen to make some tea. I've literally just put the kettle on when the doorbell rings and I roll my eyes, wondering what Dean's forgotten

"What did you for… Carrie?" I gasp, looking at the dishevelled figure in front of me "sweetie what's wrong?"

"Alex… Alex broke up with me" She sniffs "Turns out he and Charlie still hadn't quite gotten over each other"

"Oh Carrie I'm sorry" I mumble, pulling her into a hug

"Its okay I mean I'm not angry I'm just upset, I thought it was going really well but apparently not" She sighs, following me into the house

"Go sit down I'll make us some tea" I smile, walking to the kitchen my mind racing. I've always had a tiny crush on Carrie, nothing that would stop me from dating other people but she's always been there.

"Here you go" I say, handing her a mug and sitting down next to her

"I'm sorry to force myself upon you Jack I just didn't know where to go" She mumbles, sipping her tea

"It's fine" I reply watching her as she taps her fingers on the mug

"I have to admit it was kinda going flat, the relationship I mean" She says thoughtfully "Like not our friendship that's okay but there just wasn't any sparks or anything anymore along with him like Charlie still and me liking you I Oh crap" She squeaks, slamming her hands over her mouth as I feel my mouth fall open

"You… You like me?" I say, trying to mask the shock in my voice

"I… Yeah" She replies a blush covering her cheeks as we stare at each other and subconsciously, we begin to inch towards each other until our lips are touching and my stomach does about a thousand summersaults as her hands cup my face and I slip mine onto her waist, feeling her smile as we kiss

"JACK I forgot my HOLY SHIT" Dean yells, appearing in the door way making us spring apart "Finally" He adds a grin spreading across his face which I know is mirrored on mine and Carries as she snuggles into my side.

* * *

**jerseylilacs I will dooo! :) Madness has taken over-Viola I will ceritantly give one of them a go! :L gemstone I've nearly finished it it will be up soon! and jpuddleduck22 Will be done asap! :) Remember to comment a ship or your name and a youtuber! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Genevieve and Dan+ Talya and Phil**

"Talya we need to go!" I groan, yanking her away from some guy she's talking to. She forced me to come to Summer in the City with her in return for her going shopping with me tomorrow night. I breathe in the fresh evening air as we exit the pack building, glad to get away from all the hysterical girls

"Fooooooooooooooood" Talya yells, heading for a pub across the street

"All you think about is YouTube and food I swear" I grumble as we cross the road and enter the pub

"They are the only things I need in life" She replies "You should know that by now Genevieve"

"Hmph"

"Oh come on you've got to admit some of them were pretty cute! And you liked some of the videos I showed you" Talya whines

"Hmph" I say again, flicking through the menu as she rolls her eyes at me. We order and are attempting to access the pubs Wi-Fi when Talya makes a hilarious noise and points towards the door where four guys from Summer in the City are stood and we watch as they walk over and sit at a table next to us.

"Oh my fucking god" Talya whispers

"Which ones are they?" I hiss

"Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ" She replies "I seem to recall you saying you thought Dan was cute"

"Probably because you gave me permission to" I chuckle "You are very protective over your imaginary boyfriends"

"GEN!" She shrieks making half the pub turn and look at us causing us to break out into hysterical giggles. Our food arrives and we begin eating then the guys next to us conversation begins to get louder and we begin to try and listen being the nosy people we are

"No Chris!" One, Dan I think says, looking at the guy next to him who is closest to me with annoyance

"Oh Dan, so young, so naive"

"Leave him alone love" The one with the pretty eyes opposite him, PJ I think says, though he looks amused

"Phil doesn't seem to mind" Chris chuckles

"I don't think you will" Phil replies simply. I give up then and turn back to my food, Talya staring of into the distance dreamily when I see a hand on the table next to my plate

"Ladies!" Chris says, making Talya nearly fall of her chair "My two friends over there Dan and Phil were wondering if you would like to join us to go to a party later on"

"I…" Talya begins, still in shock

"Um sure!" I say "Which ones are they?!"

"The ones with the same haircut" Chris chuckles "Unfortunately for you Mr green eyes over there is mine"

"WHAT" Talya yells

"Jeez Tal stop yelling" I groan

"Ohhhh you're a fan, should have guessed by your top" Chris grins "But yeah KicktheStickz is real woop woop, will you come?"

"Yes" Talya says, still looking like she's in shock

"Excellent, I have to add though Dan was rather smitten by you" He whispers, smiling at me "And Phil you" He adds, looking at Talya who just stares at him like he's an alien or something

"I'm sorry about her" I giggle

"It's fine love, so we'll meet you guys outside in like 10 minutes?" He asks

"Sounds good" I smile as his friends get up to leave and Chris waves, following them out the door.

10 minutes later we're stood in the bathroom at the pub, putting on emergency make up and such

"I wish I brought another top" Talya grumbles, tugging at her AmazingPhil t-shirt

"You look fine sweet" I grin, adjusting my hair "Ready?"

"I think so"

"Just remember to breathe okay"

"Fuck you" She giggles as we exit the bathroom and walk outside to find Dan and Phil stood waiting for us.

"Hi" Dan grins at me

"Hello" I reply

"I remember you" Phil says, looking at Talya

"Really?" She gasps

"Actually I do as well, you look highly uninterested which offended me greatly" Dan says to me as we begin walking

"I'm not a big YouTube fan I must admit" I shrug watching Talya and Phil in front of us

"I see that as a good thing" Dan replies, smiling. He really is very hot I must admit, his dimples and eyes and hair plus he's so tall and tanned. We reach the party and walk in to find mostly the people who we were going to meet at Summer in the City stood around drinking and talking. I spend most of the time with Dan thought getting to know him and he's actually a really funny guy and I must admit I am falling for him. After a few drinks I begin to loosen up and am chatting to Dan when Chris and PJ appear next to us

"I see Phil's doing well then" PJ chuckles, pointing to where he and Talya are kissing quietly in a corner

"Typical" I say, rolling my eyes. I chat with PJ and Chris for a while then get tugged outside by Dan, huddling up next to him in the cold evening air as he points out some stars to me.

"I really like you Genevieve" He mumbles, playing with my hair from where my head in resting on his shoulder

"I like you too Dan" I whisper, sitting up and facing him, gazing into his gorgeous brown eyes. He leans down and kisses me gently, his lips soft and gentle against mine as I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back feeling happier than I ever have before.

* * *

**I thought i should post this for you Gemstone because I don't know when your friends birthday is! I hope this is okay, if not I can always write another one! and your SO LUCKY! jpuddleduck22 , Madness has taken over-Viola and jerseylilacs dont worry yours are coming! Spirited Mare, jpuddleduck22, Smoshfan1231994, Guest and ElzyPhangirl I will do! meepers101 Ima check them out :L Moonfruit Infusion FANK YOUUUUU!**

**I'm going to have to close the suggestions for a while as I have quite a lot to work on atm as well as other stories and I'm starting college soon so I'm going to be busy but I will get them done, I'm sorry for the delays! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Connor Franta**

"Shit shit shit shit" I mumble as I stare at the stick in my hands. I was pregnant, a month according to the test and I didn't even notice. What am I going to do?! Connor doesn't want to be a Dad yet! I hear the bathroom door swing open but am to shocked to even move and feel Connor bend down in front of me

"Cassie, we we're going to film that video" He says smiling but then see's the look on my face "What wrong babe?" He asks, slowly taking the pregnancy test from my hands and gasping when he looks at the screen "You…. I…"

"It's okay I can leave" I mumble beginning to get up but being crushed into his arms

"Don't you dare" He mumbles into my hair

"But you don't deserve to be tied down like this!"

"I want to be, I've wanted a kid for as long as I remember and you're the most perfect person I could wish to have one with" He grins, pulling away from me, his blue eyes shining. I stretch up and kiss him gently, wrapping my arms around his neck

"I love you" I whisper

"I love you too princess" He replies, kissing me again. Our parents are overjoyed to our surprise, I mean we've been together for 3 years now but we're not married or anything and we're only 21 but I couldn't be happier right now.

"Cassie" Connor says the next week, sitting down next to me on the sofa

"Hmm" I reply, looking up from the TV

"We need to tell people" He says, taking my hand and rubbing circles on the back of it

"And by people I assume you mean Youtube?" I sigh, cuddling into his chest

"They already love you, they'll be happy" He reassures me, getting up and kissing my forehead before walking to get his camera. After filming a short but sweet video, Connor uploads it and leaves the laptop with me whilst he goes to get some dinner. I wait with bated breath for the hate as the comments start rolling in but none come, all the comments are so lovely, people congratulating us and getting excited and it fills me with hope and happiness that this baby could bring me closer to his fans, and to Connor.

* * *

jerseylilacs **I hope you liked itttt! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Cinnamontoastpie **

"ROMEO TAKE ME SOMEWHERE WE CAN BE ALONE" I sing/shout as I dance around the kitchen

"FELIX SHUT UP" Ken yells from the living room and I can almost hear him roll his eyes as I bounce into the living room

"I'LL BE WAITING ALL THAT'S LEFT TO DO IS RUN" I carry on, standing behind where he's sat on the sofa

"Felix" he growls standing up

"YOU'LL BE THE PRINCE AND I'LL BE THE PRINCESS"

"I'm getting real tired of your shit now"

"IT'S A LOVE STORY BA- MUMPH" I'm shocked out of my singing as a pair of lips connect with mine and I'm so shocked I don't know what to do. But soon I feel comfortable and find myself kissing my friend back, wrapping my arms around his waist as his hands tangle in my hair and he pushes me against the wall. When he pulls away my heads spinning and I screw up my eyes, opening them to find Kens face inches from mine

"Baby just say yes" He whispers before connecting out lips once more

* * *

Madness has taken over-Viola** I'm sorry its short but I don't know much about these two, I've only seen a few videos and this was inspired by some fanart I found on Tumblr :L But I hope you liked it! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Georgia and PJ**

"Gee" I hear PJ yell up the stairs as im slowly making my way down them, yawing

"Hmmm" I mumble, hugging him from behind as he makes breakfast "Happy Anniversary" I add. We're not married or anything but it's been two years today since he asked me out and I've never been happier

"Oh good your up we need to get going soon" He grins, kissing my forehead as he hands me a bacon sandwich "And to you too"

"Oooh yes your surprise" I giggle, sitting down at the kitchen table

"Uhuh, wear something pretty" he smiles, brushing some of my gingery brown curly hair out of my face. I finish my breakfast and run upstairs, searching frantically through my wardrobe for a dress, and finally finding the one I'm looking for. It's a navy blue with a coloured flower pattern and goes perfectly with the shoes PJ brought me for our one year anniversary. PJ being the old romantic he is has an elaborate day planned out for our two year one and I was so excited. I hopped in the shower then did my make-up and hair, slipping on my dress and shoes and putting on a necklace he gave me, grabbing a bag then heading downstairs to find my well-dressed boyfriend looking extremely handsome in black skinny jeans, a light blue shirt and a grey blazer, his green eyes sparkling

"You look beautiful" He smiles, hugging me gently then grabbing his keys and pulling me out the house. We head to the park where we first met and feed the ducks, yeah I know childish but that's what I was doing when we first met and he nearly caused me to fall in the river. Next we get an ice-cream and sit watching the people walking past, chatting about his next video and how he wants to tell people about us officially. There have been speculations but we haven't actually confirmed it yet so I guess we should soon. He then whisks me off to my favourite restaurant for lunch with champagne and my favourite foods.

"Now for my second favourite bit" He grins, opening the door to a taxi for me and covering my eyes with his hands until we get there then helping me out the car and covering them again before I can see where we are "You ready? One two three!" He says, pulling his hands from my eyes and as my eyes adjust I can see we're at the theatre and we're going to see Wicked.

"Oh my god Peej" I squeal, throwing my arms around him a huge grin on my face

"I knew you wanted to see it" He smiles, taking my hand and leading me inside. After the show we have dinner in a fancy restaurant and are then walking home through the park, arms around each other. We reach the same spot we were at this morning, where we first met and stand there for a moment, staring out across the pond when I feel him moving beside me

"Peej?" I say as I turn around and gasp. He's down on one knee with a box in his hand, smiling beautifully

"Georgia, these past two years have been the most incredible of my life and I love you more than I've loved anyone else and I promise to do that for as long as I live. So what I'm trying to say is Georgia, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He says, opening up the box to reveal a beautiful ring. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes as I look at him and swallow hard so I can answer

"YES" I squeal, holding out my hand so he can slide the ring onto it, it's a perfect fit and I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms round him as we fall onto the grass

"I love you so much" I whisper

"I love you too" He replies leaning down and kissing me passionately.

* * *

**asdfghjkl This gave me feels when I wrote it :') jpuddleduck22 Hope you liked it love! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Cherimon**

"Aleeeeeeeeeeex? Alex? ALEX?!" Charlie yells, scaring me as I yank of my headphones and walk into the lounge to see him curled up on the sofa

"What?"

"Can you come watch Doctor Who with meeeeee?" Charlie grins, patting the space besides him and lifting up the blanket he's under

"Sure I can love" I smile, climbing in next to him and snuggling into his side as the opening credits roll. We get through about half an episode before Charlie starts to fidget, moving around under the blanket and tapping his feet on the floor

"What's wrong?" I ask "I can mumph" I'm cut off by Charlie's lips on mine but soon relax into the kiss as his hands tangle in my hair and my arms slide round his waist and we fall back onto the sofa, him on top of me, kissing passionately. We do this a lot, kissing I mean. We're not in a relationship or anything but we do seem to be having more and more make out sessions recently since he first kissed me a few months ago when we were drunk.

"Alex" He breathes as we pull apart "ALEX" He repeats with a gasp

"What?"

"It's you, it always has been you"

"Whaddaya mean Charlie?"

"I haven't been able to even notice girls since the first time we kissed, I… I only just realised it's you, you're the one I'm in love with" Charlie says, his eyes wide. I sit staring at him, gobsmacked then it hits me. I'm in love with him too.

"I'm in love with you too" I blurt out, gazing into his blue eyes like I'm really seeing him for the first time.

"I…" Charlie begins but I cut him off by kissing him again gently

"Charlie McDonnell, will you be my boyfriend" I ask, a huge grin on my face

"Obviously" Charlie chuckles, kissing me and laying us back on the sofa.

* * *

**ElzyPhangirl Hope you liked it! :D jpuddleduck22 Your welcome love! :) Madness has taken over-Viola Not a problem! I will have to look them up :') gemstone Not a problem I hope she likes it! :) Talya. R YOUR WELCOMEEEEE! Happy Birthday for then :L Alice yayayayayyayaaay! :D I'm afraid the request are still closed atm but I will re open them soon! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M SORRY THESE HAVE TAKEN SO LONG I'M GUNNA POST ALL OF THEM THIS EVENING I HOPE DON'T HATE ME**

* * *

**DEAN! **

You're starting to get bored as you sit in the car park just outside the airport. Your boyfriend Dean was meant to pick you up an hour ago, plus after your long flight your slightly grouchy and just want to go home and sleep in Dean's arms. After texting him for the tenth time you decide to call Jack and see if he knows where he is

"Jack where's Dean?" You say as soon as Jack answers

"Oh your back!" Jack replies "And I have no idea love, he's probably just running late you know what he's like" He reassures you and after chatting for a while you hang up and stare into space. Suddenly a car horn shocks you out of your dream and you look up to see Daniel, Deans brother poke his head out of a taxi door

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"Waiting for your brother!" You sigh

"Urgh he's an idiot, get in here I'll take you back" Dan grins, helping you with your suitcase. Daniel insists on paying for your journey and tells you he give you his full permission to slap Dean for forgetting you and you wave as his taxi pulls away. You find your keys and let yourself into your house, slamming the door as you enter to show your annoyance, then you notice the roses, spread across the hall about three steps apart. Your curious and follow them down the hall, picking them up as you go. You follow them to the living room and gasp. Dean is stood in the doorway looking gorgeous and smiling at you shyly, the room covered in flowers and a picnic with all your favourite foods spread out on a blanket, your favourite film paused on the TV.

"You… you did all this for me?" You gasp

"No I did it for Jack" Dean says sarcastically, rolling his eyes "Of course it's for you!"

"I love it" You exclaim, falling into his arms and breathing in his familiar scent "But I'm still annoyed at you for not picking me up"

"That was a mixture of plan and accident, I was going to do this anyway and then pick you up but I overslept so had to get Dan to pick you up" Dean explains sheepishly, blushing "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No of course not, this totally makes up for it" You smile, kissing him gently. This makes you realise how much you've missed Dean, the feel f his soft lips on yours and the way his arms curl around your waist as he kisses you.

"I love you Dean" You murmur between kisses

"I love you too beautiful, more than anything" He replies before kissing you once more.

* * *

**Request are shut until later :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Zalfie**

"ZOE" I yell, opening the door to her flat and chucking my coat on a coat peg "ZOE?"

"ALFIE?! I wasn't expecting you, wait don't come in I don't have any make up on!" She shrieks as I walk into the living room and find her covering her face with a pillow.

"Zoeeeeeeee look at me!" I insist, trying to grab the pillow from her

"NOOOO" She screams, giggling as she throws things at me

"Come on, I bet you look even more beautiful without make up!" I blurt out, slapping my hand over my mouth when I realise what I've said. I back away from her and sit down on the sofa as she peaks round her cushion

"What… what did you just say?" She asks

"I…" I stammer

"Alfie… you think I'm beautiful?" She mumbles

"Of course I do, you're the most perfect girl I've ever seen" I reply, jesus I have no brain to mouth filter today. Zoe's puts the pillow down and my heart skips a beat, she really does look even more beautiful without make up and this makes me smile as she moves and sits in front of me on the sofa

"I was right" I mumble, pushing a bit of her hair out her face as a blush covers her cheeks "Beautiful" and with that she stretches up and kisses me gently making my head spin

"I love you Alfie Dayes, I have done ever since we first met" She whispers as she pulls away, one hand cupping my cheek

"What? I cant hear you speak up" I reply cheekily making her scowl adorably

"I love you" She says again, a little louder

"Pardon?"

"I FREAKING LOVE YOU" She yells making me laugh "Happy?"

"Yes" I smirk " And I love you too" I add, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**I dont think thats how you spell his last name is it? :P Request are shut until laterrrrrrrr**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alex and Carrie**

"WHY ALEX?!" Carrie screams at me, tears pouring down her face "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE FOR FUCKS SAKE CARRIE WHY WONT YOU LISTEN TO ME?" I yell back. Carrie walked in one me kissing another girl last night well I wasn't kissing her, I'd been talking to a fan outside the Summer in the City venue and she just through herself at me. I tried to push her off but didn't succeed and that's when Carrie saw us and I feel so fucking guilty.

"YOU KNOW I'VE HAD SO MANY RELATIONSHIPS WHERE THIS HAS HAPPENED AND ITS KILLED ME EVERYTIME, I THOUGHT YOU'D BE DIFFERENT BUT APPARENTLY NOT" She cries

"CARRIE LISTEN TO ME" I shout "It was a fan, she forced herself upon me I couldn't get her off!"

"Oh a likely story" She spits, but I can see some of the doubt in her eyes clearing

"I'm telling the truth! Do you know what I thought in the moment that she kissed me?" I ask

"What?" She murmurs, hiding behind her hair slightly

"As soon as she started kissing me I felt like I'd committed some sort of serious offence or something, my stomach went tight and my brain was screaming at me that this was wrong, this wasn't my beautiful curly haired girlfriends lips and they were wrong, wrong taste wrong feeling wrong everything and it repulsed me because I love you and I always will so will you quit being stubborn and just believe me" I look down at her steadily as she looks up at me, her eyes filling with tears

"Okay Alex I believe you, but I need some space for a while to clear my head so… so let's go slowly to start with okay?" She says after a moment, making eye contact with me

"Okay babe, just remember I love you and only you" I reply, smiling gently as her small hand links with mine and she kisses my cheek

"And I love you back, we just need to take it slow for a while okay" She smiles "So seeing as we're going slowly, how bout you take me on a date?" She adds cheekily making me laugh as she pulls me out the door.

* * *

**I'm sorry these are shit but I felt I should post them :L Request are shut until laters**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jack and Carrie**

"Nerd" One of the girls spits as me as a group of them walks past me in the library. I sigh as I push my glasses back up my nose and continue reading, used to the insults by now. I gather my things as the bell rings and shoot out the school and towards my house reaching at the same time as Carrie, my neighbour and one of the 'popular girls' at school. We used to be really good friends but then when we got to high school we drifted apart.

"Hey Jack" She smiles as she walks down her drive but I ignore which kills me, but I need to make a statement "Jack" She says again but I carry on ignoring her as I open my door "JACK LISTEN"

"What Carrie? Do you wanna take the piss out of me so you can run and tell you blonde bimbo friends tomorrow?" I sigh, turning to her

"No Jack I actually wanted to apologise for them, I hate it when they take the piss out of you"

"Well why don't you stop them then?" I cry, frowning at her

"Because I'm scared about what they'll do to me" She replies

"Oh yeah and I shouldn't be scared about the fact that them and their boyfriends beat me up behind the school every other week should I" I spit angrily "Good bye Carrie" I add, pushing open my door and walking inside.

The next day I sit down in my tutor base with a sigh, dreading today's insults and the imminent possibility of getting beaten to a pulp once again. The morning goes by relatively un eventfully and I run for the library at lunch, sitting in a corner and pulling out my book.

"Oh hey look it's the nerd" I hear a voice say and look up to see a group of girls towering over me

"What you reading today faggot" Another asks, grabbing for my book

"One I'm not gay and two I didn't know you could read" I reply

"Ooooh look he's standing up for himself, finally found you're voice have you?"

"GUYS STOP" I hear a voice say as Carrie pushes forward and stands next to me "Leave him alone"

"What the fuck Carrie" The leader of the clique Jess spits

"Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you plus I thought we didn't insult each other boyfriends" She says confidently, slipping her hand into mine. All the girls jaws drop and I'm fully expecting them to kill us both but they mumble an apology and back away. I stare up at Carrie, confused and shocked

"I'm sorry Jack I should have done that a long time ago" She mumbles, squeezing my hand gently

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme" I blurt out, blushing furiously. She looks up at me with a huge smile on her face and kisses my cheek

"I'd love too"

* * *

**Woooooop Imma done! Sorry Smoshfan1231994 but I now know a bit more about Smosh but not their actual girlfriend so I decided not to do that one bc I want the ones I do to sound slightly realistic (I know this one didn't but shush) So I thought I'd leave it, if you want one about someone else just say :)**

**REQUEST ARE OPEN AGAIN NOW YAYish :L I'm sorry if they take me a while, I just have a lot on my plate atm :L PREFERABLY British Youtubers bc I know more about them but I do know a couple american ones, you just have to ask and if I cant do them I'm sorry but I will try my best! :D **


End file.
